


The New Resident

by SmileForever



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForever/pseuds/SmileForever
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I’m really nervous. I did have someone preread this but I’m not sure that they were very focused and missed some things. Constructive criticism is wanted. Now enjoy.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I’m really nervous. I did have someone preread this but I’m not sure that they were very focused and missed some things. Constructive criticism is wanted. Now enjoy.

It was a quiet morning at the Hazbin Hotel the only noise was coming from Niffty as she hurried around the hotel cleaning various objects and saying a small “Nope,” each time. The young demoness was so focused on her task that she barely even heard Charlie calling for her, she eventually stopped herself and started to head towards where Charlie was. When she made it into the main area, she saw Charlie facing away from her. Niffty made a noise in her throat causing Charlie to turn towards her direction. The princess had an excited look on her face and by proxy Niffty started to get excited as well.  
“Niffty! It’s great to see you, I need to help to you real quick,” The princess stated, excitement showing through her voice, “Due to Alastor promoting the hotel we’ve been getting demons asking about the hotel, but none of them are willing to stay, and now we have a demon who is willing to stay! We’ll be picking them up tomorrow morning and will need a room ready by then.”  
Niffty started to jump up and down her grin widening knowing what the princess will say next. “Sooo I was wondering if you would like to clean a room,” She paused for a moment then continued speaking quicker, “you are always cleaning, this is very last minute and I want to know if your willing because I’ll find it completely acceptable if you want to take a bre-”  
Cutting Charlie off Niffty yelled out “I’ll do it!” She was about to race off to clean one of the rooms, but Charlie stopped her before she could leave. “Good! Now wait for a second, the new resident made a few requests with how they would like their room prepared.” Niffty started to listen tentatively growing slightly impatient. “They want their room on the first floor, fairly large, and far away from the pool. They’ll be bringing their own blankets, but you’ll need to get them sheets, and one last thing, please keep this a secret, got that?” Niffty nodded with affirmation and started to go find some sheets and a room suitable for the new guest and her soon to be new friend.  
When Niffty found the right room that fit the new resident’s needs she set to work, a large bucket full of cleaning supplies in one hand and bed sheets in the other. She went over to the radio in the room and turned it on humming along with the song she started gliding around the room swiftly cleaning various different items. Now done she smiled to herself admiring her handy work. The curtains were open revealing it was almost noon, light was shining through giving the room a warm glow, nearby the curtains was a small chair with a side table beside the chair’s left arm, and in a corner of the room stood a bookshelf although it wasn’t filled fully with books Niffty made sure it didn’t feel empty with little nicknakes on it. She then started smoothing out the sheets on the bed making sure there were no wrinkles smiling to herself when there were none to be seen. Content with the room she set off to the kitchen to make a little surprise for the new guest.  
On the way to the kitchen Niffty saw Husk who was already drinking. She gave the grumpy cat a quick cheery greeting, he gave her a grunt and a small wave in return, then she continued on her way. Once she was in the kitchen she let out a gasp realizing she forgot to make breakfast for everyone. Deciding she would just make a brunch instead, she started to set up. Looking over the sea of ingredients Niffty set to making an amazing, and tasteful brunch.  
Wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead she took a deep inhale taking in the heavenly aroma coming from the food. Smiling to herself she went over to the kitchen bell to notify the residents food was ready. Slowly the residents came downstairs to grab a serving of food, some of them looked as though they had just woken up despite it being almost noon and others looked full of energy and ready to take on the day. Once most of the food was gone and the residents looked filled to the brim Niffty allowed herself to eat. Now on a full stomach and needing to relax she started to do the dishes finding it therapeutic. Fully relaxed Niffty went to work on the treat for her new friend, when she finally decided what to make for them she couldn’t help but be happy with the results of her little project.  
Walking back to the room she carefully placed the treat on the side table letting out a sigh. Locking the room behind her she went to the front desk putting the key away in the correct slot. Looking around the lobby she decided that it wasn’t clean enough for her new friend and wanting to satisfy them she went into a cleaning frenzy. Nothing could break Niffty’s focus as she zipped around the lobby vigorously cleaning random objects. Niffty only stopped when she smelled something coming from the kitchen the scent making her mouth water. Deciding to investigate the smell she went to the kitchen, opening the door she saw Angel cooking some beef. Curious Niffty asked, “Whatcha making?” Surprised by the sudden noise Angel jumped and quickly turned around, a small sigh of relief escaped his lips when he spotted Niffty.  
“I’m just makin some Braciola,” he said, pausing when he saw the confusion on Niffty’s face, “it’s a dish I learned to make when I was alive. My ma taught me, wanna help?” Niffty smiled conforming to him her answer. Walking over to him they worked on the meal for the rest of the hotel. When they finished they went over to the dining table and started to set up for dinner. The silence between them started to bother Niffty so she spoke up, “Do you like to cook?” cringing at her own bland question as she waited for a response.  
“Yea, it was always somthin’ I liked doing. Me and my sister loved learning recipes from our ma,” a small nostalgic smile appeared on the spider’s face. The smile prompted Niffty to ask another question, “Where you close?”  
“Yea, she was a big comfort in my life,” his smile started to falter, “but one day she got caught in between a fight with my pa’s gang and a rival’s. Sh-she didn’t make it out.” Angel’s somber tone made Niffty immediately regret asking. She wanted Angel to feel better so she asked one more question, “Is your mom here or is she in Heaven?”  
Angel let out a sigh then answered, “She’s probably in Heaven, she's one of the reasons I’m trying to get redeemed.” His smile returned, but it wasn’t very noticeable. “We should probably tell the others dinners ready.” Angel said, Niffty nodded they then went to go get the others. Dinner was fairly normal everyone was socializing and eating, but when usually the conversations had varying topics this time they were focused on one topic. Charlie had decided to tell everyone about the resident coming tomorrow, of course this news wasn’t surprising for Niffty because she had spent the whole day preparing for them, but for everyone else it was. Vaggie was making sure that Angel will be on his best behavior, Alastor was discussing with Charlie the important details concerning the resident, and Niffty was forcing Husk to listen to her. She was relieved that she could finally talk about them keeping their soon arrival a secret was hard.  
After dinner everyone was heading towards their rooms, once Niffty was in her room she prepared for bed. Wanting to be ready to meet her new friend tomorrow she got straight into bed, but unfortunately she was too excited and couldn’t fall asleep. When she eventually did sleep she was filled with dreams about meeting her new friend, but unfortunately when she awoke she had found out that she had slept in and missed meeting them.


	2. Arrival

The idea of redemption was planted into Baxter’s mind a few weeks ago when the princess of hell had announced The Happy Hotel. He was intrigued to say the least, not necessarily to be redeemed, but to study the sinners and how they behaved denied their pitiful needs. That was until he heard that The Radio Demon started sponsoring the hotel, dear God that guy was creepy, Baxter hasn’t even met the smiling demon yet he still feared him. Baxter had only been in hell for about two decades then he showed up creating fear and carnage. To put it simply he was put off by the fact that he would have to be in close proximity to The Radio Demon.  
Eventually Baxter warmed up to the idea once again then decided to contact the princess and inform her of his interest to stay. When it was the afternoon he went over to his rotary phone and dialed in the hotel’s number he was going to try and prepare himself when the phone was because he wasn’t a big fan of social interaction, but the phone was answered on the first ring. “Hello!” said an overly excited voice, “This is the Hazbin Hotel, Charlie speaking!”  
Baxter tried to compose himself and then let out a small “Hi, I um I-I.”  
Charlie quickly answered “Are you looking for a room at the hotel? If you are, we have many rooms you can select and if you want we can specialize a room just for you!” Baxter took a deep breath in and spoke, “Y-yes I would like to stay at the hotel-” he was interrupted by the princess “Oh that’s just great, we’ll get started preparing for your arrival! So when will you be coming and will you need a ride?”  
Baxter thought for a moment then slowly responded, “Yes, I’ll need a ride, you can pick me up um ahh,” he thought about when he could leave after a bit he finally settled when he wanted to be picked up, “in the morning, the day after tomorrow.”  
“That’ll be great, I’ll inform the others tomorrow morning! Do you have any questions, requests?” her cheery voice asked. Baxter then responded “Do you have a pool? If you do I would like my room to be far away from it.”  
“Okay?.. Anything else?” she asked.   
“I would like my room to be on the first floor and fairly large. Also I’ll be bringing my own blankets.”  
“That’s great when you get here we’ll need to do some paperwork.” They continued to talk and the call finally ended. Baxter let out a sigh of relief he couldn’t believe how long their conversation went. Now all he had to do now was to prepare to leave and create some new devices to help him with his little experiment. Grinning to himself, he set to work, once he was done he looked over his sea of small machines. Letting out a chuckle Baxter let himself have a small meal, afterwards he looked at the time and saw that he had one more day to prepare, then he looked around his lab to see if he could find any equipment he could sneak into the hotel.  
Finished with his preparation he went to take a nap, but when he awoke he noticed that he only had a few hours until the princess picks him up. He rushed throughout his home quickly grabbing his tools and new machines putting them into his suitcase. Letting out a sigh of relief when everything was in its proper place, Baxter went to collect his clothes and blankets. Finished with packing everything he started to wait for his ride to come pick him up. He started to think about what to expect when he would get to the hotel, he already had a slight idea what to expect from the princess from the call, and he knows what her relationships are like with the other demons, but their personalities he wasn’t so sure about.  
It worried him not knowing what to expect from such odd people and he had no possible way to figure it out. A knock on his door shot him out of his thoughts and alerted him that there were people at his door. He rushed over to his door opening it and revealing the princess and behind her a slightly grey demoness, from the information he gathered in the past day he knows that she is the princess’ significant other. Looking at her he immediately felt nervous, her facial expression was both angry and calm, void of emotion yet he knew that at any moment she could explode into a fiery pit of rage. The way she looked at him was like she was saying If you’re lying I’ll beat you to a pulp. Baxter felt a shiver of fear come down his spine and as he looked at her, his fear was momentarily distracted when the princess greeted him, smile wide and excited, “Hello Baxter, are you ready to go? If you aren’t we’d be happy to help!” She spoke with a cheerful tone.  
Baxter felt calmed by her and he responded with a nervous smile, “Y-yes I’m ready to go.”  
“Well that’s great come on follow me please!” The princess directed him to a white limo with golden accessories. As he followed her he tried not to break into a nervous sweat when he felt cruel eyes on him. The inside of the limo was many different shades of red and on the chairs there were small apples, which was very on brand with Charlie being Lucifer’s daughter after all. He took a seat on the other side of the car far away from the princess's terrifying significant other. “Sooo Baxter,” the princess started slightly awkwardly, “why did you want to join the hotel?”  
“Well I don’t really know.” Baxter paused trying to think of a good response. “I guess I just wanted to change my life around and do some good.” His response must have pleased the princess seeing as her smile widened by a wide fraction. He looked over to the grey demoness and realized he didn’t know her name. “Excuse me, but what’s your name?”  
She looked at him for a little bit then spoke, “Vaggie, my name is Vaggie.” The way Vaggie looked at him it was obvious that she didn’t fully believe him when he said he wanted to do good. “Okay, so Baxter we’ll need you to fill out this paper work,” Charlie handed him a clipboard with questions and a pen on it, “it’s just so we can see what you did to get here in the first place and how we can help you so you go to Heaven.” Baxter took the clipboard and started filling out questions, reading the terms, etc.. When he was finished with it they were now at the hotel, once entering the hotel he noticed several other demons waiting for him. Baxter smiled as he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long life id crazy and school exists.


End file.
